galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment 21
Ranger Salomon grinned with joy as he handed Roy his pet owner’s licence. “I have registered Partner, since we have no idea what it is , I wrote Black Dog into the species field.” Martha thanked the ranger and said. “I understand Bob, your son is my son’s best friend and I found out Roy had spent many nights and eaten many dinners at your home.” The ranger leaned back in his swivel chair and said. “Roy is always welcome in our home, he is more like a brother to Bob than just a friend and Roy has been more than helpful in quite a few instances for the Ranger service, by helping me finding things out there.” Martha looked at Roy and said. “I know more about the Lighting Bolters than my own son, but from what I hear about him over the past few days makes me very proud, but what Iwanted to say is that I would like to invite you, your wife and Bob to dinner. Now I am not a very good cook but I hoped you would accept an invitations to Marcello’s in town.” Marcello’s was the finest and most expensive Restaurant in Ant Hill and the Ranger winked at Roy and then said. “I be delighted to accept. I don’t think my Sarah has been out for a nice dinner in a long while and I am surer she will be as happy as I am.” Roy still could not really believe how much his situation has changed in just a few days and slowly he accepted the fact that it was indeed true and not just a dream. The Ranger got up and walked them to the door. “I am glad all worked out, you know the news of teenagers going outside unprotected made quite a splash in the news. It turns out you are not the only ones going outside, but so far no one else managed to get friendly with local life forms.” The Ranger’s office was in the South Wall Tower, an inward curving building following the curve of the protective dome. The right wall was transparent and allowed a magnificent view over the lake and the distant Jungle shore. His mother stepped into the cabin of the Inter City Transporter after Roy and said. “Since I forgot your birthday and we are in town, is there anything you like?” Roy shook his head. “No Mom, they don’t sell anything here I need or like.” “Roy I really mean it, it is not a trick and while we are not exactly rich, we earn decent salaries, a young man must have something he wants. Not that I could ever match that present you got from your Uncle Sam. I just found out what a Cerberus goes for.” “Mom, you actually talk to me. I can go outside and I can keep Partner there isn’t much else I want. Besides I am really a Greenie and the things I like aren’t sold in town but at Ma Swansons.” Category:Fragments